


The Best Kept Secret

by nabixx



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: A lil fluff, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But mostly fluff, Coming Out, M/M, One Shot Collection, What-If, a lil angst, bc I said so, the whole st. cecelia's squad is supportive af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabixx/pseuds/nabixx
Summary: A collection of ways the St. Cecilia's crew could have found out that Peter and Jason were ~Peter and Jason~





	1. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia throws Peter and Jason a surprise party and all hell breaks loose

Looking back on it, Nadia should have seen this coming.

Peter's birthday fell exactly five days after Nadia and Jason's. Ever since middle school, the three of them had celebrated together by sneaking into the school cafeteria and stuffing themselves full with whatever sketchy desserts it had to offer.

Last year, however, Nadia's brother and his roommate had ditched her for solitude in their dorm room, citing sudden and mysterious food poisoning. Nadia had tried to hide her disappointment, but Jason saw right through her. To make it up to her, he and Peter had thrown her a surprise party that remained among her fondest of memories.

This year, Nadia was determined to outdo her brother for once in their lives. She was going to return the favor!

It was easy enough to steal her brother's keys the night before, and it was even easier to get half the junior class (unfortunately, including Ivy) crammed inside Jason and Peter's dorm room, arms full items that were definitely not allowed on the campus of a Catholic boarding school. What wasn't easy was getting everyone to shut up.

"Did anyone remember plates?"

"Ewww, salt and vinegar?"

"What's in these cookies?"

Nadia clicked off the lights and shoved everyone into the corner just in time to hear the scrape of Peter's keys.

-

"I can't believe the one and only Jason McConnell finally lost his keys!" Peter crowed gleefully. Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm still unconvinced that you didn't just steal them to prove your point," he teased. "Besides, you're one to talk. What are we on, your 13th set?"

Peter shoved him playfully and reached down to unlock the door, hyper-aware of Jason's fingers drumming in anticipation on his shoulders. The second it swung open, Jason dragged him inside and spun him around, pressing him against the door for an earth-shattering kiss. Peter's fingers tangled in Jason's hair, Jason's tracing his back.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back, a smile on his lips. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he let out a small gasp.

"What?" Jason pressed a kiss to Peter's neck, but Peter pushed him away. His eyes widened.

"Shit."

Jason's brow furrowed in confusion, and Peter nodded over his shoulder. Huddled in the corner were a dozen of their friends with party blowers half raised to their lips, their mouths hanging open.

Jason vaulted away from Peter as if he had been burned- Peter understood, but it still stung.

"Oh! Um.... uh... this isn't what it... we aren't- I mean, I'm not..."

Jason slipped out the door, letting it close with a bang behind him.

Peter felt all the blood in his body rush to his head, and he stood there numbly for a few seconds. This couldn't be happening. It was just a dream. Any second now, he'd wake up and be embarrassed for sleeping in church.

Peter pinched his own arm. He definitely wasn't sleeping.

He snuck a glance around the room. The air seemed to crackle with tension. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, but nobody appeared at least outwardly disgusted...

Peter's heart pattered. He had always wanted to come out to his friends, but Jason was firm on the subject. Besides, Peter doubted he could have mustered up the courage himself. Could this be a good thing for him and Jason?

_Jason._

Peter snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go. Uh... You guys should stay here."

And with that, he turned and ran.

-

He found him in the little alcove beneath the staircase.

Jason was curled up around his knees, his head buried in his arms. Peter placed a gentle hand on his back and was surprised to feel him shaking. Peter's heart ached, and a surge of guilt stifled the uneasy excitement he had allowed himself to feel. To him, coming out was an unattainable dream. To Jason, it was a nightmare.

When Jason looked up, his face was unreadable. "I suppose you're glad now, aren't you," he murmured with only a tint of vitriol. "Now that they all know."

Peter frowned. "Not like this," he whispered, realizing as he said the words that they were true. "Not if you weren't ready."

Jason let out a bitter laugh. "I don't think I'm ever going to be ready, Peter."

Peter winced. "Then what was the point?"

Jason met his eyes, and his gaze softened. He took Peter's hands. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I had always hoped that someday..." He shook his head. "But, yeah, I don't know if I ever would have been able to."

"Well, it's done now."

The two sat in silence, letting the gravity of what had just happened settle around them like a fog.

Finally, Peter gave Jason's hand a squeeze. "We should go back."

"No."

"Jason, we can't hide from them forever."

"Well we can at least hide a little longer."

"Jason..." Peter cupped his face. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to march right in there, and we're going to tell them everything."

At this, Jason smirked halfheartedly. "Everything?"

Peter blushed, relieved to see a bit of Jason's confidence return. "Well... enough. We're going to tell them enough. And... whoever has an issue can get the fuck out of our room. I'm willing to bet your sister's already made sure it's none of them."

Jason shook his head vigorously, as if trying to forget. "I don't know, Pete."

Peter kissed his forehead. "Besides, we wouldn't want to miss out on our own surprise party, and," He stood up and tugged on Jason's hand, leaning back to try and pull him up, "and- Jesus you're heavy!- And it looked like Nadia even baked us a cake! Half Oreo, half red velvet- our favorites."

Jason let a defeated sigh. "Guess we can't miss that," he said quietly.

He heaved himself up and steadied himself, leaning his head onto Peter's shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his shoulders.

"We can do this, Jase," Peter whispered. "Just like we always do. You and I."

-

If Nadia thought getting them all to shut up was hard the first time...

After the initial shock had died down, everyone began yelling all at once.

"Oh my _God_ , how long do you think...?"

"So that's why he wouldn't ask me to prom!"

"Wait, so every time they said they were leaving to study..."

"How did none of us notice?"

"Can't say I'm too surprised about Peter, but I didn't know Jason was going to he-"

Nadia cut Matt off before he could finish that sentence, jabbing a party blower into his mouth. "Either shut the hell up or get out of my brother's room," she hissed. Matt scowled and turned to stretch an arm around Ivy, who swatted it away. She plopped onto Jason's bed and began pouting, then, after a moment of realization, cast a disgusted glare at the bed and stormed back to Matt.

Then came the scraping of the key for the second time, and Nadia had to aggressively pantomime killing someone before the shouts died out.

In walked Jason and Peter, this time their hands clutched together. Peter grinned a little uneasily, and Jason, ever the actor, plastered on a defiant expression.

Silence.

Jason cleared his throat. "Hey guys," he said, his shaky voice betraying his terror. "Thanks for the party."

Peter visibly tightened his grip on Jason's hand.

"And, um..." Jason's eyes flashed nervously over the room. "We didn't want you guys to find out like this- well, not really at all, but uh- Peter and I. I mean, I'm sure you've figured it out. That we're... We're together." He closed his eyes as if bracing himself for his friends' reaction.

Nadia raced up and wrapped the both of them in an embrace, her left arm around Jason and her right around Peter, and held on for a while. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into Jason's ear. Jason sagged into her, relief rolling tangibly off his shoulders.

She backed up and gave both an appraising look, taking in Peter's joyful and Jason's relieved but slightly apprehensive expression. "And... I knew it."

"What?" Jason frowned.

"C'mon, Jase. I'm your twin sister. You really thought you could keep this from me? I've known since the day you two met!"

At that, Jason pulled her into another hug. Lucas clapped Jason on the back, followed by Matt and a reluctant Ivy, and somehow, the room was suddenly in a collective group hug. Jason laughed at the absurdity of it all, but his heart had never felt so full.

Nadia clapped her hands. "Now that  _that's_  cleared up, we never got the chance to sing you two the song I wrote!" She turned to their classmates and raised her hands. "A one, two, three, four!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been so many times where I have wanted to make an ao3. So. Many. Times. BUT the tragic lack of bare fics is what finally pushed me over the edge and made me commit the ultimate sin so hi here I am!
> 
> This was pretty short, but I'll be back soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. From the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFFF SO MUCH FLUFFFFFF

Beep beep beep.

Peter musters up the energy to roll out of bed and crosses the room, slapping Jason's alarm clock as it choruses for a fourth time. Rubbing his eyes, he squints at the time.

"Shit. C'mon Jason, we've got to go!" Peter glances at his roommate, who is currently tangled in Peter's blanket, and his heart hammers against his chest as memories from last night trickle into his brain.

-

They were sprawled up on the floor, quietly quizzing each other on chemistry. The lights out because it was past curfew, and they crouched around a small pool of moonlight shining through their window, agonizingly close as they held the flashcards up to the dim light.

By the time they reached the end of the deck, they were sitting side-by-side, and Peter was trying to ignore the sensation of their legs casually touching. Jason put down the deck of cards and met Peter's eyes for a silent few seconds. Peter had swallowed and turned away, trying to push feelings away, but then Jason's lips were on his and he melted.

They fell asleep as the moonlight faded, snuggled together beneath Peter's sheets.

-

Panic floods suddenly from the pit of Peter's stomach. What if Jason regrets it when he wakes up? After what had happened, they probably can't even be friends anymore without it being awkward. It had to be too good to be true.

Jason stretches out his arms and yawns loudly before opening his eyes and gazing fondly at Peter, pushing any doubt to the back of Peter's brain. "Hey, stranger," Jason says softly.

Slowly, Peter grins back. "Hey. Um, breakfast started 2 min-"

Jason presses a gentle kiss against his lips, and Peter's mind short-circuits. They are going to be a little late to breakfast.

-

"Ah, they're alive. Where were you two?" Nadia asks the second Jason and Peter slide across from her at the table.

"Slept late," Jason replies. "We were up last night cramming for the chem test, and Peter's alarm clock didn't go off."

"Mmm." Nadia narrows her eyes suspiciously. She knows for a fact that her brother sets his own alarm clock, and this is the first time in all their years at St. Cecilia's that he's ever been late to breakfast.

Matt comments as much, a little triumphant that the golden boy is late for once, to which Jason just smiles. Actually, Nadia notes, the smile has been glued to his lips since the moment he walked in.

She watches silently as Jason snakes his hand over to Peter's plate to steal a hash brown, brushing the boy's wrist in the process, and as the two lock eyes, cheeks flushing a light pink, and-

"Oh my God."

Jason's eyes snap back to hers. "What?"

"You two finally hooked up."

The table falls silent.

Peter and Jason are now desperately avoiding eye contact, their faces dark red. Peter's mouth hangs open, lips pursed in a question.

"Nadia, what the fuck." Nadia winces at her brother's steely tone. Gentleness has never been her forte- maybe she should have waited until they were alone to confront him.

She looks the two over, taking in the pain in Peter's eyes. Jason's hand is anxiously combing through his hair, a nervous tic he's carried since they were kids, and his eyes are wide with panic.

Yikes. There's only one way out of this.

"Yeah, you totally did."

Jason's eyes meet hers, silently asking, _What are you doing?_

She adds quickly, "So I guess that means you win, Lucas."

Lucas, her savior, looks up from the bowl of cereal he'd been staring down and clears his throat, effectively breaking the tension. "Oh yeah! That's, uh, ten bucks from each of you guys, right?"

Ivy sighs dejectedly. "One month. If you two had just waited one month, I would have been $40 richer. Do you have any idea how much makeup that would have gotten? Or paint!"

"Wait," Jason interjects, his hand still carding aggressively through his hair. "You guys were betting? On... on us?"

Nadia grins. "Yep. My money was on the last day of school freshman year. Guess you guys needed a little extra time."

"But-" Peter stammers, "But how did you know that I- that he- I mean, I didn't even know-"

"Peter, Peter, Peter." Nadia cuts him off. "I'm pretty sure you and my dear brother were the only two that _didn't_ know. It was so obvious! All those late nights at the library, all the longing stares!"

Jason is frowning, a dazed expression on his face. "All of you knew?"

His eyes flick across the table, watching as Nadia, Ivy, Matt, Lucas, and Tanya all nod.

"Well shit," he says finally. "And you're all... okay with it?"

"Hell yeah!" Nadia says. "We've been rooting for this since last year! Especially our friend Matt over here." She nods conspicuously at Ivy.

Matt blushes, shaking his head. "Well, congrats?"

Jason lowers his hand from his hair, still dazed, and Nadia can see as he impulsively grabs Peter's hand underneath the table.

Jason swallows and offers up a nervous grin. "Thanks."

-

They reveal themselves slowly, in flashes of closeness and casual touches.

At first, it's the same as always: Jason's arm slung casually around Peter's shoulder as they stand in the hallway to chat, the two of them playfully teasing each other. Nothing they didn't do before, but Peter sees their friends watching and knows that everything carries a lot more meaning.

When they sit down to eat, he and Jason always squeeze next to each other. And more times than not, Jason takes his hand and rubs his thumb in circles over the back from underneath the table. He'll sometimes let go to grab his drink or fist bump a friend, but the hand always returns underneath the table, where it's safe- where they're comfortable.

And then one day, Jason stacks his and Peter's trays and stands up, their hands still tethered together. Peter is so surprised he tries to let go, but Jason hangs on and pulls him across the cafeteria of a hundred St. Cecilia students. Peter feels like he's floating.

"Because I wanted to," Jason responds before Peter has even asked the question, once they're back in the room. "Because I saw Diane Lee staring at you during gym, and I wanted to let her know that you-" he kisses Peter's nose- "have a boyfriend."

Peter's heart leaps at the word boyfriend. "Jealous?" He teases.

Jason flops down onto his bed. "Mayyybe."

Peter joins him. "You aren't worried about everyone else knowing?"

Jason sits up and again takes Peter's hand, shrugging. "All the ones we care about are fine with it."

-

It's a Friday night, and they're all gathered in Ivy and Nadia's room to make use of Ivy's newly renewed Netflix account. Jason opens the door, his hair damp from a post-basketball practice shower, and plops down next to Peter on Nadia's bed.

"I'm wiped," he murmurs.

Jason closes his eyes and rests his head on Peter's shoulder. Peter freezes for a moment, acutely aware that all the eyes in the room have suddenly turned to him. He stays like this for a beat, until everyone slowly shifts their attention back towards the screen.

Peter relaxes and wraps his arm around Jason, who's already fallen asleep. He leans his head onto Jason's and watches the show until his vision fades.

He's awoken by the flash of a camera. Blinking groggily, he sees Ivy cover her mouth with her hand. "Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. You guys were just _so_ adorable, oh my God!"

She detaches the photo from her Polaroid and offers it to Peter. He slowly moves to take it, trying to avoid waking up Jason.

Too late. Jason shifts beneath him, stretching out his legs. "Good nap," he says. He snatches the photo that Peter is shaking and blows on it. Slowly, the photo develops, revealing the two of them curled up fast asleep together, soft smiles lingering on their faces

Jason shakes the last of the black fog away from the photo. "That's us, huh."

"Yep."

"Hmm. We're pretty cute. Gonna have to add that one to the bulletin boar-." Jason trails off with a yawn.

"Alright, let's get you to bed," Peter says. He guides his boyfriend to the door, thanking Ivy and Nadia on the way out. Their friends are all watching with wide grins across their faces.

-

"The peace of the Lord be with you always."

"And with your Spirit."

"Let us offer each other the sign of Christ's peace."

Peter smiles. He always loves the weeks where he's off alter server duty- more time to sit next to Jason and hold on to his hand a little longer than usual after the Our Father.

"Peace be with you," Jason says, grabbing Peter's hand. He brushes a kiss against Peter's cheek.

Peter's eyes widen in shock- one of Jason's biggest fears is Father finding about about them- but the priest is turned around to shake hands with Diane, today's altar server.

Even still. The gesture reminds Peter of the way his dad used to kiss his mom during the Sign of Peace- back when he was really young and they were still together. Jason kissing his cheek... it strikes him as oddly normal.

Peter hasn't had the same struggle Jason has had reconciling their relationship with their faith. Still, he feels Jason's breath hot against his ear and he looks up at the light shining through the stained glass, and he knows. He knows that this is right.

-

It's the first day back from winter break, and Peter is impatient.

Two whole weeks. That's how long it's been since he's seen Jason. Although the two spent an embarrassing amount of time on the phone over the break, it hasn't been the same. He and Jason have been excitedly texting all morning.

And yet, here Peter is, standing with Ivy and Matt and watching the other happy couples reunite. Zach and Kyra are in the process of shoving their tongues down each other's throats, and Tanya and Lucas are wrapped in an embrace.

_Where's Jason?_

Matt smirks, and as if reading his thoughts, asks, "Missing your boyfriend?"

Peter lets out a frustrated groan, not even allowing himself to be embarrassed about it. "I'm gonna kill him when he gets here."

"Relax," says Ivy. "He's like, five minutes late. I'm sure he'll be here any second."

True to her word, at that moment the hallway doors swing open. In walk Nadia and Jason, suitcases in tow.

Jason's eyes light up when he sees Peter, who can no longer restrain himself and runs over to meet him.

A "hi" is beginning to roll off his lips when Jason drops his suitcases, and Peter can't tell who leans in first, but suddenly they're kissing. Right there in the hallway, where anyone can see.

When they break apart, they're both out of breath and grinning. "I missed you," Jason whispers. Peter nods in agreement.

Around them, Nadia is grumbling something about "how come I'm the only single one here," and Matt is muttering about "getting a room," and Lucas is loudly wolf whistling, and Ivy is looking at them with literal heart eyes.

And Peter has never felt happier in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks for all the love from the previous chapter, you guys are the best!


	3. haha what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is incapable of using technology and Nadia is a Supportive Sister

**[CathoLIT Kids]**

Jason: peterrrrrr

Peter: hello

Jason: why isn't break over omg i miss you

Jason: i wanna kiss ur faceeeee

Peter: uh

Nadia: ...

Ivy: ummmm

Matt: wtf

Peter: haha what?

 

**[~the holy trinity~]**

Jason: shit shit shit i sent it to the gc

Jason: its this new phone my dad gave me for christmas idk how to work itttalwejfaosljfasdflasjfoweLQJFJ2L

Jason: fuckkkkkk

Nadia: am i supposed to be here or

Nadia: ??

Nadia: jason?

_Jason McConnell left the conversation_

Nadia: uM

Nadia: peter wtf

_Peter Simmonds left the conversation_

Nadia: did you just

Nadia: am i the only person left in this gc

Nadia: guess it's just you and me, me

Nadia: this is a new low

 

**[Peter Simmonds & Jason McConnell]**

Peter: Jason omg why do u suck at technology

Peter: THIS is how you text someone individually

Jason: sjfalsjfalwiejaslkdfjaslkfj

Jason: this is bad this is really bad

Jason: WHAT HAVE I DONE

Peter: ok calm down just act like it was a joke

Peter: like a prank or smth idk but don't worryyy

Jason: that doesn't even make sense

Jason: it's not even funny

Jason: i would never do a dumb prank like that

Peter: they're definitely more likely to believe ur not funny than ur gay

Jason: peter

Jason: u know i would tell them if i could

Peter: but they would tell their parents and they would tell ur dad and he would tell father yeah yeah ik

Jason: :( i'm sorry

Peter: just hurry up if ur gonna do it before they get suspicious

Jason: AHhhHHhhH OK

Jason: i have neVEr hATeD mYSelF MOrE wOw

 

**[CathoLIT Kids]**

Jason: LOL I GOT YOU GUYS

Jason: YOU ALL THOUGHT

Jason: L

Jason: M

Jason: A

Jason: O

Ivy: um

Ivy: haha

Ivy: ?

Lucas: lmao u got us

Peter: ha

Matt: ...

Nadia: oh for gods sake

Peter: Nadia

_Nadia McConnell sent a screenshot_

Nadia: e x p o s e d

_Jason McConnell left the conversation_

 

**[Peter Simmonds & Jason McConnell]**

Jason: FUCK I FORGO TABOT NADSIA

Peter: JASON WHY DID YOU LEAVE

Peter: DO YOU REALIZE HOW SKETCHY THAT LOOKS

Jason: I'M SORRY I'M DUMB AHHHHHHH

Peter: ok ok deep breaths

Peter: just stop freaking out it's gonna be fine

Jason: HOW CAN I STOP FREAKING OUT THERE'S LITERALLY NO WAY OUT OF THIS

Peter: yeahhhhhhh there is one way

Jason: but

Peter: we gotta tell them

Jason: bUT

Peter: babe i'm sorry but you did this to yourself

Jason: BUT

Peter: look

Peter: the least we can do is own up to it right?

Jason: ugasdfalksjdflasdkjfh

Jason: fine i guesssss

Peter: that's the spirit!

 

**[CathoLIT Kids]**

Nadia: does he realize,,, that i can just go into his room

Ivy: does he realize,,, that i can just do this

_Ivy Robinson added Jason McConnell to the conversation_

Nadia: touche

Jason: sup

Nadia: wild i didn't even have to threaten him to speak

Ivy: jASON WHATS GOING ON

Jason: yeah soooo

Jason: so we didn't want to have to tell you guys this over text sorry

Peter: mmmmmk

Jason: fiNE ugh peter

Jason: tbh we weren't gonna tell you

Jason: like ever

Jason: except i'm a dumbass and idk how to use technology so

Jason: surprise?

Matt: i'm confused

Ivy: ^

Lucas: ^

Jason: um

Peter: JASON AND I ARE GAY AND IN LOVE THAT IS ALL K BYE

_Peter Simmonds left the conversation_

_Jason McConnell left the conversation_

Matt: wot m8

Ivy: omG

Nadia: lmao i can't be the only one that saw this coming

Nadia: no?

_Ivy Robinson added Jason McConnell to the conversation_

Ivy: JASON

_Jason McConnell left the conversation._

Ivy: JASON

Nadia: yall chillll i'm gonna go interrogate him

Nadia: brb

 

**[Peter Simmonds & Jason McConnell]**

Peter: seeee that wasn't so bad was it

Peter: hello?

Peter: j

Peter: a

Peter: s

Peter: o

Peter: n

Peter: are you ok

Jason: yeah sorry it's just

Jason: can i call you?

-

Peter picks up on the first ring. "Hey," he says tentatively.

The other line is nearly dead, and Peter has to strain to make out the sound of Jason breathing shakily. He can almost picture him shoving a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe we did that," he finally says.

Peter laughs in disbelief. "Yeah."

"Just... we put so much effort into hiding, you know? For so long. And then I slip up once and it's all down the drain."

"I know."

Jason sighs aggressively. "I can't believe I couldn't figure out how to text you."

"Only you could get straight As your entire life and then text the wrong group chat." Peter chuckles. "Twice."

Jason lets out a muffled groan, and Peter laughs harder, although it isn't entirely funny.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess... I mean, don't get all 'I told you so' about this, but- it does feel kind of nice, doesn't it."

Peter smiles. "Totally. Like a weight's been lifted off our shoulders."

"I just wish that we could... like, tell them without them knowing, you know? God, I can hear you rolling your eyes."

"Well yeah, because that makes no sense."

"It's just-"

"Yeah, I get it."

"We're going to have to explain to everyone."

Peter exhales. "I know, and- and I can't tell you it's not gonna suck. Probably will. But Jase, it'll be okay. Eventually."

There's a pause.

"Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"I miss you."

It really says something that even though Jason is fifty miles away, and his voice is muffled, surely because he's speaking into the wrong part of his new phone, the words make Peter's heart race.

"You too."

There's a faint knocking sound from Jason's end.

"Shit, that's gotta be Nadia. I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

In the silence that follows, Peter's almost certain that Jason has hung up. He starts to pull the phone away from his ear when Jason's reply comes softly through the speaker.

"I love you too."

-

**[CathoLIT Kids]**

Nadia: ok kids

Nadia: so mi hermano and i just had a nice brother-sister chat, and he agreed to rejoin the group and do some explaining

Nadia: but first all the homophobes gotta leave, k?

Nadia: ooook i'm assuming the lack of mass emigration means there's a shred of hope for humanity?

Nadia: either that or ur all asleep

Nadia: aight well i guess i'll just add him but i'll kick you if you aren't nice you've been warned

_Nadia McConnell added Jason McConnell to the conversation_

Nadia: welcome twin

Jason: hi

_Jason McConnell added Peter Simmonds to the conversation_

Jason: ok what do you want to know

Ivy: so let me just get this straight

Ivy: u two are dating

Peter: ye boiii

Ivy: omg

Matt: how long?

Jason: um hold on

Peter: JASON

Jason: kiDDING KIDDING

Jason: since the beginning of sophomore year

Ivy: woah

Lucas: dude why didn't you tell us

Peter: what do you think???

Lucas: o

Ivy: aww i'm sorry if we made you guys feel like you couldn't tell us

Ivy: nothing but support here <3

Lucas: yeah same here man i'm sorry

Matt: me too

Peter: !!!

Peter: see jase i told u our friends weren't assholes!

Matt: wow thanks

Jason: alsdjflaskdjf thanks you guys!!!

Ivy: "jase"

Lucas: "jase"

Nadia: aw das kewt

Jason: <3

Peter: ;)

Nadia: jk ew get a room

Nadia: er private chat

Peter: lmao idk if jason knows how

Ivy: LOL

Jason: ugh i'm never gonna live this one down am i

Peter: nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I wanted to try out the texting format but I feel like it made the pacing a little off? Oh well. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also! Has anyone seen this clip from the production of Bare in Korea because omg just wanted to share  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3oxrcj7wog


	4. Prom pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy discovers an interesting note...

Ivy let out a soft sigh and lightly scribbled at the heart she'd been doodling in her workbook. Junior prom was in two weeks, and she'd been wildly hinting at Jason that she wanted him to ask her- and soon, before Matt got there first. She'd spent all of English class boring holes with her eyes into the back of his head, hoping that he'd turn around and meet them. Just give her some sign that he noticed her, that he felt the same way.

So far, all he'd done was pass that note back to Peter.

Although...

At one point, she saw his eyes flick furtively back towards her. And was that a wink? Yes, he was definitely winking.

And Peter was looking at her too, and Jason was silently shaking with laughter, his hand braced on Peter's shoulder, and shooting another glance back at Ivy, he crumpled the note.

Ivy's heart did a cartwheel against her chest. The two of them had to be planning Jason's promposal!

"Miss Robinson."

Ivy jerked her eyes up. "Y-yes Sister Mary Caroline?"

"Number thirteen."

Ivy gulped, staring helplessly at her heart-covered but sadly unanswered homework.

"I-"

As if by an act of God's grace, Ivy was quite literally saved by the bell. The class stood up and shoved books into their backpacks, ignoring Sister Mary Caroline's futile shouts of "Did I dismiss you?"

Ivy glued her eyes to the note, which Jason tossed casually into the trash can on the way out. "Baller," she heard Peter joke as the two of them filed out. Ivy stayed back, slowly zipping her pencil case shut.

When the room was empty, Ivy reached in the trash can, grimacing as she picked her way around a couple stray tissues. She fished out the crumpled note and carefully smoothed down the wrinkles. She squinted to read Peter's sloppy handwriting.

_Don't look now, but your prom date's staring at you._

Ivy's heart fluttered. Eagerly, she kept reading- the next line was inked in Jason's perfect print.

_Don't worry, you know I only have eyes for one person ;)_

Ivy frowned, more surprised than hurt. Jason had a crush? The options St. Cecilia's were pretty limited. How had she not known?

_You know, you could just wink. I'm right here._

_Better?_

_Eh you're all right._

Here, Jason had evidently scratched out the "all right" with his red pen and written "alright," and Peter's response was next.

_Wow. How did I ever end up with such a gorgeous, funny, AND grammatically brilliant guy like you for a boyfriend._

Boyfriend? Ivy frowned. That couldn't be right... surely he had meant "best friend."

_Don't forget athletic- I'm pretty good with a baseball bat if ya know what I mean_

_K maybe cool it with the winking. Don't wanna send Ivy the wrong message._

_I'll stop if you'll let me show you some of my batting skills ;)_

_I think that could be arranged ;)_

The note ended there, obviously crumpled up by Jason. Ivy's hand flew to her mouth as she reread the last couple of lines.

_Don't what to send Ivy the wrong message._

_Boyfriend._

_Batting skills._

She shut her eyes, forcing away the unwanted images that streamed into her head. It looked like Jason was off the market.

At least there was Matt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! Sorry this part is so short- I just wanted to put something out and let you guys know that I'm still making slow but steady progress. Stay tuned for part 2 and a few other ideas I've been working on :)


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang™️ is sick and tired of Peter and Jason's not-so-secret relationship's.... secrecy.

"I'm gonna head up," Peter says evenly, standing and picking up his tray. "Really have to study for this math test."

Jason turns abruptly and meets his roommate's gaze for a couple seconds too long, then clears his throat. "Uh, yeah, me too. Have to... study." Peter smiles and gestures with his head.

"Aren't you in different maths?" Matt hollers after Jason, but they're already out of earshot.

Ivy lets out an exasperated huff. "Oh my _God_ could they be more obvious. I mean, if they're going to do the whole secret relationship thing, they could at least _try_ to hide it."

Over the past couple of weeks, building evidence resulted in the group's conclusion that Jason and Peter are much more than roommates. Nadia knows how important it is to her brother that the romantic side of his relationship with Peter stays private, so she has sworn all of their friends to secrecy. Recently, however, the couple has become almost painfully obvious. Coming late to breakfast and leaving early from dinner, sneaking euphemisms into conversations, huddling together at the back of the classroom..

"It's like they know we know and they're just waiting for someone to call them on it," Ivy adds.

"Yeah, can't we Nads?" implores Lucas. "Please? Just to put us out of our misery?"

Nadia sighs. "No, guys, I get it. But their secret isn't our decision to make."

"So we're just going to pretend we know nothing for the rest of our high school careers?" Ivy moans.

"Unless we somehow got them to admit it themselves," ventures Tanya.

Nadia lets out a short laugh. "If you think you can get my brother and Peter to reveal their secret relationship of their own accord... well, good luck with that!"

She almost takes it back when she sees the conspiratorial look Tanya and Ivy exchange. Almost.

But then she thinks about the way Jason and Peter so abruptly left the table, full of secret smiles and brushing shoulders. Wouldn't they be happier if they didn't have to sneak around?

Ivy whispers something in Tanya's ear, whose eyes light up, and the two squeeze each others' hands in excitement. Nadia rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair, resigned. This should be interesting.

\---

In the days before the supposed plan kicks off, Nadia pesters Ivy constantly, trying to cajole her into revealing what's in store for Peter and Jason. "You'll just have to wait and see!" is Ivy's cheerful reply.

Friday night is a home basketball game, and being students at a small boarding school with nothing else to do, St. Cecelia's fans arrive in flocks. Nadia isn't one to willingly subject herself to an hour of watching sweaty boys pound mindlessly up and down the gym, but she figures it's her sisterly duty to support her brother at least once. She ends up wedged between Ivy and Peter.

Jason, as always, is magic on the court. He immediately lights up the billboard with a three, bringing the students to a frenzy. Nadia grimaces and reminds herself that she is here to support her brother, damnit.

Ivy's earsplitting shriek cuts through the roar of the crowd. "Yeah Jay Jay!!" 

 _Jay Jay?_ That nickname was a relic from the days Ivy flirted endlessly with Jason. It had driven Nadia insane listening to her saccharine words and cutesy voice. Ivy's crush had died around the same time Peter and Jason began leaving to study during lunch.

"God, he's so hot," Ivy gushes loudly to seemingly no one in particular. Beside Nadia, Peter visibly stiffens.

"What are you doing?" Nadia hisses in Ivy's ear.

"The _plan_." Ivy raises her eyebrows meaningfully. The crowd erupts with cheers as Jason hits a jumper, and Ivy continues to shout for "Jay Jay."

The game ends in a blowout, with St. Cecelia's demolishing Larmont Academy 68-41. As the students begin their slow descent from the bleachers, Ivy leans over. "Remember, it's all part of the plan," she murmurs to Nadia. "Wish me luck."

"Ivy-"

Ivy runs down the stairs, practically shoving people out of the way, and leaps into Jason's arms so that he's left awkwardly carrying her. Nadia's mouth falls open.

By the time she, Peter, Matt, Lucas, and Tanya have made it down, Ivy has returned to the ground, although her arms are still wrapped tightly around Jason's neck. Nadia doesn't know whether to laugh or feel to pity for her twin and the strangled look on his face.

"You were just amazing, Jay Jay!" Ivy is crooning. " _You_ should come back to my room tonight to celebrate!"

Jason's eyes widen. "Oh! Sorry Ivy, I really need to stu-"

"Study!" Ivy gasps dramatically. "But  _Jay Jay_ , it's a Friday night! Studying can wait!"

Peter is staring intently at Jason, his face unreadable. The gym is mostly empty now, save for their group of friends and Jason's eyes dart anxiously from person to person.

"Jay Jay?" prompts Ivy.

"Ok!" Jason nods vigorously. "I mean, sure, why not!"

Nadia barely catches the hurt look on Peter's face before he's gone. 

Ivy detaches herself from Jason and lets out a huge yawn. "Actually, how about a rain check, Jason? Feeling a bit tired."

"Oh yeah, of course. Whatever you want." The relief in Jason's voice is palpable. "Hey, thanks for coming guys," he continues, "I'm going to head up to bed too. Intense game and all. See you guys tomorrow!" Jason jogs off in the direction of Peter, letting the door slam behind him.

\---

The next morning, Peter and Jason walk to breakfast separately. 

Nadia drags Ivy into the bathroom on the way out and locks the door.

"Is this what you wanted?" She hisses, "Because I thought your little crush on Jason was over!"

"Nadia!" Ivy throws down her backpack with a huff. "You know it is! It was all part of the plan!"

"I don't give a flying fuck what your  _plan_ was, just fix this!" 

Ivy throws her hands in the air. "The point was to make Peter jealous. So that he'd come clean."

Nadia groans. "Are you insane? Peter would never put Jason in that situation!"

Ivy gasps. "You're right!" 

"I- what?"

" _Peter_ would never!" Ivy's grabs her backpack and unlocks the door, a smirk lighting up her eyes.

"Ivy!"

"Don't worry about it! I'll fix it!" She calls as the door swings shut.

 Nadia rubs her eyes tiredly and wonders why the hell she ever agreed to this.

\---

Jason is not in the mood for a party. His legs are sore from yesterday's fast break sprints up and down the court. There's an blank Word document sitting on his computer designated for an essay he hasn't begun. And Peter is still pissed at him, meaning he'll have nothing to look forward to afterwards. But Peter will be there- or so he announced when he breezed out of the room a half hour ago- and Jason isn't about to pass up another opportunity get back in his good graces.

He's assaulted by an explosion of color and sound when he enters Lucas's room. Lucas brought these ridiculous strobe lights to school after break, and he's got some sort of jumpy electronic music blasting through an LED speaker sitting in the middle of the room in his trash can. Lucas slaps Jason on the back and hands him a cup of questionable liquid, which he politely accepts before leaving it on the desk. Peter is sitting on the bed chatting with Nadia, and if he notices Jason's there, he shows no sign of it. Jason swallows and heads over.

"Jason!" Nadia exclaims warmly, holding up a hand for a high-five.

He gives her a strange look before slapping it and squeezing himself between her and Peter. "Hey Peter," he tries. Peter just nods, coldly, staring at the wall.

An awkward pause is in the process of passing when Ivy bursts out of the bathroom and flashes a grin in Jason's direction. Jason steels himself- he cannot mess this up twice. He musters a smile and braces for impact.

It never comes. "Hey Peter!" Ivy says in a saccharine voice, plopping herself down in Peter's lap. "How's the party?"

Jason inhales sharply.  _What?_

It's at this moment that Peter finally meets his eyes for a few meaningful seconds before turning to Ivy. "It's been  _wonderful_ ," he murmurs back, and _wraps an arm around her waist_.

Jason chokes and begins to cough loudly. Nadia slaps his back. "Ivy-" she warns sharply.

Ivy is running her hands through Peter's hair. Through his messy, soft, honey-colored hair that always smells like vanilla. Something in Jason snaps.

"Ivy," he says quietly, "get your hands off of my boyfriend."

Everyone freezes. Jason's heart stops as he realizes what he's done.

"Oh my God," Ivy whispers.

"Oh my  _God_ it actually worked!" Nadia said, louder.

Jason is incredibly confused, but Peter slides out from Ivy's grasp and hurls himself into Jason's arms, and for now, everything makes sense.

Later, he'll find out that he and Peter haven't been as sneaky as they thought they were. That their friends have known for weeks. And that they're okay with it. It'll be a tremendous relief.

But it will pale in comparison to the relief of holding Peter in his arms from now on. In their room and in their friends' rooms, and sometimes even in the hallways. Peter: his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a hot sec !   
> I returned to this fic earlier today and noticed this super short and crappily written chapter saved in the drafts. And noting said shortness and crappiness, I decided to go ahead and post it anyway because it has been Too Long. I apologize and I hope to get some more updates posted soon(er than last time)!


End file.
